Aries Druids
Aries was always a headstrong lupine. Once he made a set decision he never gave up on it, always completing things to the fullest of his efforts. He was always a very stubborn one, fighting till the very end until he could no longer. He was always quiet yet loving with those close to him. Druids Aries(DM005) was born into a pack known as the Druids on April 3, 1997. His parents were Belgarion and Cazanna, who had just paired up the year before. Aries was born in one of the largest litters ever recorded. The litter was integrated by twelve pups named after astrological signs: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces. This large litter was a great challenge for the small Druid pack, as it just consisted of three adults and one teen. All the pack members worked very hard to raise this litter and, surprisingly, most of them survived, with the exception of Cancer, who was taken by an eagle. The eleven pups raised the pack number up to fifteen wolves, and now the Druids were a bigger and more powerful pack. Once, Aries got lost during an early trip -- fortunately his aunt, Bettik, found him. When the days passed Aries had grown a strong relationship with his aunt, Bettik, who had always helped him when he was in trouble. The Druids' rivals, the Nomads, made a den raid when they were being babysat by their aunt and older sister. Aries and his litter-mates were protected by their aunt Bettik, while Hathor moved them to safety. The pups survived the den raid, but their aunt Bettik did not. This was a great loss for the pack, but more for Aries -- he lost his beloved aunt. Next year, Aries' mother gave birth to a new litter integrated by Beetle and Weeble. There was another other pup, but it died before coming out of the den. Aries and his siblings helped babysitting and guarding, though they were still young. Aries remained in the Druids for two more years till he left along with Beetle in search of a pair and a new life. Aries and Beetle met up with two evicted Benx females. They stayed together and formed a new pack that would later become one of the most sucessful packs. Whiskers The new pack became known as the Whiskers. The females were Nakomis and Holly. Aries and his younger brother competed for the alpha male position, while Nakomis and Holly battled for the position of dominant female. Aries won male dominance, and it was Nakomis who became his new mate and the alpha female. They bonded and Nakomis became pregnant. Sadly, Aries died during March of 2001, before he could meet his pups; Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola. Though Aries didn't have many pups, his blood-line lives on many packs today, thanks to his son and daughters' offspring. Family Mother: Cazanna Father: Belgarion Litter-Mates: Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Aquarius and Pisces Mate: Nakomis Children: Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Druids Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters